1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydro-electric power plant specifically designed to be used to drive an auxiliary production facility such as an aluminum production plant wherein electric power is derived from the passage and treatment of water from an artificial reservoir which is initially filled and continuously replenished through direct access to a natural body of water such as an ocean, lake, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern-day society the availability and cost of energy has become a prime consideration to all industrialized peoples and nations of the world. Specifically, the cost of energy involving the expenditure of fossil type fuels has risen to a point where production facilities such as metal producing and working plants have become uneconomical to operate. The closing of such plants of course results in loss of jobs not only associated directly with the subject production facility but also in related and support facility as well as to the community and general geographical area at which such facility is located.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need in all industrial oriented geographical locations for a source of energy which is cheap, readily available, and which does not derrogatorily affect the environment by adding polution thereto. Existing prior art structures particularly directed to hydro-electrical power plants or energy producing facilities of the type mentioned above are set forth in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,704,417, to Zoll; Grasset, 1,742,068; Corbiere, 2,783,392; Ueda, 4,182,123; Storer, 4,241,283; and Eller, 4,364,228. The structures and energy producing systems of the type representative of the above-noted patents are similar in nature in that they all involve the treatment of water from or to a natural or structured reservoir and the processing of water through relatively conventional electrical components including generators, turbines, etc. for the eventual production of electrical energy.
While it is assumed that the structures of the type set forth above are operable for their intended purposes, frequently such systems do not solve what may be considered the larger industrial demands normally associated with auxiliary production facilities such as aluminum or like metal production or processing plants. Accordingly, there is still a need in industrial oriented societies for an inexpensive and readily available source of energy capable of supplying quantities of energy sufficient to operate highly industrialized and relatively sophisticated facilities such as the aforementioned metal processing and production plants, etc.